Talk:Perfect Story (So They Say)
OMG! Awesome story!! Moar please, or else I shall Kidnap you and make you! *Adds Arti's name to list... again* TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 20:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Dang. This is good, Arti- keep it going! :D FP13 November Chills 20:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) EhOrly? Awwwww, really? Thanks guys...even your kidnapping thing Birch (I'm writing, i'm writing!) is very warm-fuzzy-feeling giving. xD ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 20:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC)﻿ You've been officially kidnapped. Feel it's wrath! >:D TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 20:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Aw, that's not cool. XD I started to write the chapter, but it all got deleted. *sobs* Well, I'll go do that now. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 19:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA it got deleted. I'm in a good mood right now. FP13 November Chills 19:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) *GASPS* Forestpaw! How dare you! Arti! Don't listen to her! RUN AWAY ARTI!!!! GAAAAAA!!!!!! sugarplum99'''20:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) That's not very nice Foresty. *chucks bat at Foresty's head and bat explodes* lol, thanks Sugarplum. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as'' Hunter]]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 21:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The Ending I hate the ending. I love Cobweb. :P BUT THIS IS SOOOOOO GOOD! SO AMAZING. FP13 November Chills 20:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, you should. Thanks! And I'll start writing the next book soon. And keep in mind, this is the first book, so yah. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 20:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The plot is so horrible... I LOVE IT. It has just the right doses of disgusting...ness... and... evil... owo creates suspense. *Ivy 01:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) lol, thanks....I think. xD --Can You Feel the Love Tonight?Happy V Day! 01:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The ending reminds me a bit of Alice in Wonderland... was that deliberate, Artskimo? Also, when's Valentine's Day??? (humour me, I'm stupid) [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 01:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It was a compliment :D it was filled with horror. Like legit horrible. *Ivy 01:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Valentine's day is the 14th. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 01:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) @Zaffie - No...never even seen the movie. :( yeah, I know...And Valentines Day is like the day for celebrating love and stuff. It's the 14th of febuary. @Ivy - lol, okay. Thanks. :) 20:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay then. Coincidence. :D I know what Valentine's Day IS, just not WHEN. But you told me both, so thanks anyway. Not that I've ever celebrated it... O_O so I'm sure I can put up with not knowing when it is. ;-) [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome story! [[User:Jayfeather forever|Catnip]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever| ∗ a.k.a Jay ∗']] 00:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Wait, is the song from Dr. Horrible? I LOVE DR. HORRIBLE! :D Ravenflight 00:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!! Someone got it! *hugs Raven* I love that thing sooooo much!!! :D --ArtiCloudy Days... 20:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) "Looks like it's curtains for you, Doctor Horrible. Lacy, gently wafting curtains." I think I might do a Warriors version of it :P Ravenflight92♫Spring is here!♫ 22:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Dr Horrible... isn't that by Joss Whedon the epic? And has NPH in it? [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever''']] 22:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) "I hate the homless...8pause*-ness...." LOL. You totally should!!!!! And yes Zaf. NPH be AWESOME!!! :D --ArtiCloudy Days... 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Prepare for Littleclaw's Sing-Along Blog, people xD. Ravenflight92♫Spring is here!♫ 00:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *cheers wildly* --ArtiCloudy Days... 15:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC)